<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the epoch of a new kokichi by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880268">the epoch of a new kokichi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heterochromia, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Lowercase, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, One Shot, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>do villains ever get redemption? is ouma just not worth it?</p><p>song used: "epoch (remix)" by the living tombstone<br/>word count: 1406</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the epoch of a new kokichi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i know i suck at writing, but i hope y'all like it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when kokichi first woke up, he thought he was in hell. the realization that there was no hellfire or demons proved him wrong. could he have somehow ended up in heaven? was this blinding white light from the judgement of a god?</p><p>he soon realized that he was still alive, and the bleach white walls were those of a hospital. the game was fake. the killing game wasn't real. all of that- all of that was for nothing, absolutely nothing.</p><p>
  <em>everyone makes mistakes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i've had more than my share</em>
</p><p>what had he done to deserve this second chance? had he somehow pleased the right deities? or had he just signed his soul off to the hungry bastards from danganronpa? he figured it was the second option. the past him was probably just as fucked up as "new him" is.</p><p>old kokichi had stark white hair, and heterochromia. his life was so awful that he'd decided to participate in a game that he thought would risk his life. new kokichi wasn't any better. he used and insulted others. hiding under the title of the ultimate supreme leader.</p><p>had the rest of the students done the same thing? had they been as confused as kokichi when they had woken? would they forgive him for everything that he'd done in the game? probably not. he was damned to loneliness for the rest of his pointless and miserable life.</p><p>the others weren't nearly as bad as him, he had influenced the deaths of three of his classmates. he didn't deserve any of the forgiveness they most likely won't give him. he shouldn't have even woken up in the first place.</p><p>
  <em>but it's okay 'cause i'm gonna repair it</em>
</p><p>the other members of the killing game know that it's fake, so they'll probably not hold grudges for too long. at least, that's what kokichi hopes.</p><p>it doesn't hurt to hope, does it? he can wish that they'll accept him, right? </p><p>right?</p><p>the next few days were quite an experience.</p><p>
  <em>they say there are no retakes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but i just don't agree</em>
</p><p>rantaro and kaede had both made up, and they were pretty close now. they had spent the most time together out of the game. ryoma and kirumi ended up on alright terms, but the ultimate tennis pro preferred to keep his distance from most everyone. korekiyo made up with angie, but that was mostly just because he managed to convince her atua told him to kill her. tenko refused to talk with or be near any of the boys, so reconciliation with kiyo seemed to be impossible. gonta and miu were fine with each other, because they both acknowledged the fact that it wasn't gonta's fault. he had been manipulated by a heartless monster, after all. </p><p>kaito hasn't even looked at kokichi once since he had woken up. kokichi can only guess that he's pissed off that the plan failed and he died. and he had every right to be mad. the whole idea had been far fetched, and it relied on the most unreliable person to not break their own rules. stupid fucking momokuma.</p><p>
  <em>no</em>
</p><p>
  <em>this show is of my own making</em>
</p><p>but none of that matters, right? surely in time they'll see that everything he did was in the best interests of everyone. that his whole persona, his <em>talent </em>was literally geared towards leading and helping people. he had made himself the villain for everyone else to unite under. couldn't they see that?</p><p>but in the end, hadn't that all been for nothing? there was no actual threat of death, they were all alive and breathing. so he had antagonized himself for... for nothing.</p><p>
  <em>take it back to the start</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i've had a change of heart</em>
</p><p>ryoma talked to kokichi on his fifth day of being awake. he just ended up telling the slightly taller boy where they kept all the carbonated drinks. kokichi's hospital room had a bunch of panta bottles hidden under the bed from that point forward.</p><p>
  <em>i know we can make it better than it ever was</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i know we can make it better</em>
</p><p>he tried to apologize to miu, her death was completely his fault, after all. when he knocked on her door, she opened it a small amount. the moment she saw kokichi's face, the door went flying shut with a loud <em>slam</em>!</p><p>
  <em>i know we can make it better than it ever was</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i know we can make it better</em>
</p><p>gonta accepted his apology, as long as kokichi would watch a bug documentary with him. kokichi ended up having to leave the room about halfway through, due to his unnecessary fear of insects. gonta followed him out and gave him a hug, telling him that it didn't matter that he hadn't finished the video. he was forgiven.</p><p>
  <em>i know there's things to change</em>
</p><p>when kiibo and tsumugi were both allowed to interact with the rest of the cast, they were met with mixed emotions. tsumugi was ignored by almost everyone, due to her previous status as the mastermind of the killing game.</p><p>everyone was happy to see kiibo, though. it turns out that in the real world kiibo was also a robot, but he looked more human than before. apparently team danganronpa had given his model some upgrades while they were in the virtual world.</p><p>
  <em>the path that i could choose is loose</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and i must find a new one</em>
</p><p>tsumugi often sat next to kokichi, and she ended up explaining everything she knew about the game. the auditions, the new personalities, the lost memories. turns out, tsumugi also doesn't remember who she was before the game. after that, they would find comfort sitting in silence with each other.</p><p>
  <em>our fates are not yet written</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i will take the warning</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and choose a way that's less destructive</em>
</p><p>miu finally confronted kokichi about his visit to her room a few nights ago. kokichi decided that his lies weren't worth it anymore. he spilled his guts out for her, a full out apology, tears included. not the large and fake tears he was used to, but small, little trails of sadness that trickled down his cheeks. she was genuinely surprised, she had expected him to call her a dumb whore bitch or something. kokichi realized what he had done and he immediately fled the scene, choosing to hide in the comfort of his private room.</p><p>
  <em>yeah i know we look back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but we have only seen one path</em>
</p><p>shuichi, maki, and himiko all exited the pods and joined the rest of their classmates the day after kokichi talked with miu. shuichi and himiko straight up ignored him the whole time, and maki only insulted him a little bit. she didn't try to kill him though, which was a subtle improvement.</p><p>
  <em>can't you see we are free</em>
</p><p>
  <em>to choose our destiny</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and be the way we want to be</em>
</p><p>kokichi tried to talk with kaito almost every day. kaito almost always had none of it. until kokichi managed to hold the astronaut's lunch hostage. he then forced kaito into conversing with him. he discovered that he hadn't been avoiding him due to anger but instead... due to guilt. kokichi somehow ended up getting a fist bump from kaito after he swiped his lunch back.</p><p>
  <em>a second chance</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you just need to believe</em>
</p><p>kaito managed to convince maki to try being nicer to kokichi. himiko didn't care enough to hold grudges, apparently. it was too much work for the little mage.</p><p>
  <em>take it back to the start</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i've had a change of heart</em>
</p><p>shuichi seemed to be paying attention to kokichi some more. it was strange. he started talking to him, and asking him questions.</p><p>
  <em>i know we can make it better than it ever was</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i know we can make it better</em>
</p><p>that's when kokichi figured it out. shuichi was trying to understand him. he was trying to unravel the lies and mystery the little nuisance had so carefully wrapped himself in. while at first the thought had made kokichi uncomfortable, he figured in time he would learn to enjoy it. maybe even one day he could learn to love it.</p><p>
  <em>i know we can make it better than it ever was</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i know we can make it better</em>
</p><p>maybe he would be forgiven. maybe he would make friends. maybe he would manage to love, or to be loved.</p><p>maybe he wasn't really alone anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>